


Exhale

by Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl



Series: Be Known In Its Aching [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl/pseuds/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl
Summary: It's been a stressful week, so Brian holds you - just pure soft comfort fluff my dudes





	Exhale

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble I wrote for a post, and I've decided to make it the first part of a series. 
> 
> This series will include four fics of Brian taking care of you and one where you take care of him, for no other reason other than I like fluffy caring Brian

“Shit!” Your keys slip out of your shaking hands, hitting the floor with a loud clatter. It was late, most of your neighbors would be asleep by now, including your roommate Brian. Finally unlocking the door, you stepped inside, trying to make as little noise as you could. You were about to head to your room when you noticed a note hanging on the fridge.

_Figured you wouldn’t get a chance to eat, so I saved you dinner_

_~Bri_

A small laugh escaped you, of course, he thought of that. As you sat in the dark, eating, you could feel your walls start to crumble down. It had been a long day, no actually, it had been a long week. Stressful and seemingly endless, the boss had you working late again, not to mention the pressures in your personal life. It was all getting to be too much. Looking down at your plate, a faint smile tugged at your lips. Brian’s gestures always seemed to make you feel better, you didn’t even have to say anything to him, it was as if he could sense it. When the day was just awful, he always seemed to know what you needed, even when you didn’t.

Trying to keep quiet, you brushed your teeth, slipping into one of Brian’s old shirts you stole, it still smelled like him. Crawling into bed, you curled into yourself. With all this stress and anxiety, you hadn’t been sleeping very well. You were so desperately tired, all you wanted to do was drift away from the world, from your problems, but your mind wouldn’t rest. It wasn’t until you were gasping for air that you realized you were crying, clinging to your pillow.

Brian had heard you come home, sighing as you closed the door. From what little you had told him, there was a lot on your plate right now. Debating whether or not to come out, he decided you probably wanted some time alone to decompress. He was about to drift to sleep when he heard a small cry, he wasn’t even sure if he heard right at first, but he soon realized where it was coming from. Lifting his head, Brian’s heart twinged, the sounds of your sobbing echoed through the wall.

Making his way to your room, he slowly cracked open the door to see your shoulders shaking as you clutched tightly to the pillow in front of you. Slipping under the covers, he wrapped his arms around you, causing you to freeze up, you hadn’t noticed him enter the room. Turning around, you faced him.

“Are you ok, love?” His voice was always so soft, but in the moonlight, it was almost angelic, as his eyes looked at you with a mix of adoration and concern. You opened your mouth to tell him, tell him about everything that had gone wrong today alone, but it was all too much and you were so terribly tired. “It’s ok,” Brian gently pulled you to him, tracing small circles on your back. “It’s all going to be ok.” Shoving your face into his chest, your breath was ragged as you tried to calm yourself down. “I promise.” Placing a kiss on the top of your head, he slowly stroked your hair and began to hum a song you hadn’t heard before, coaxing you to sleep.

The sunlight woke you up before your alarm had the chance, but as you began to move, you realized there were limbs trapping you. "Where are you going?" Brian murmured, still half asleep as he nuzzled his face further into the crook of your neck. 

"I have to go to work." You giggled, but he just tightened his hold, causing you to squeal.

"No, I don't think so.”

“No?"

“No, you're calling in sick today.” Brian let out a content sigh as you hummed, letting yourself sink back into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
